Of One Heart
by FoolsOfTheRoad
Summary: Legolas with his curiosity, Elrond with his wisdom, Elrohir and Elladan with thier usual selves are about to get mixed up with two new people there will change thier lives forever.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord Of The Rings character or anything remotely similar to J.R.R. Tolkien work. I do own all the other added characters. _

_This is my first fic (That's I've posted) and to be truthful have not yet read any other work by J.R.R. Tolkien, but I've gotten started on The Silmarillion and is about halfway through. I hope you all enjoy this fic and reviews are much appreciated, but if you're are just going to flame then you cane go do something else. Constructive criticisms are always welcomed. _

_Happy reading and Enjoy!_

_- Kimberly _

**Chapter One: Memories of Old**

Inside a gloomy room there sat two strangers at a table, one looking firm and emotionless, the other shivering uncontrollably and then he knelt over his arms wrapped around his stomach and clutched it as if he was in great pain. Tears welled up into his pale lavender eyes and his midnight black hair felled down and over his eyes covering them, but the sniffles that came from him, there was no doubt, that he was trying to stop his crying. 

The great doors on the left of the room burst opened and a majestic male elf stood there surrounded by 6 different guards, walking in a straight row and taking their positions once the male elf sat down at the throne. He had long blonde hair and his eyes were icy blue and could almost freeze your heart if you were to stare at them for too long. 

There was a low murmur about the spectators that filled the chairs, the gray walls were plain, but they reflected the ominous feeling of the people. The King raised his hands and silence fell over the presented. They looked at him expectantly and waited for him to speak, he cleared his throat and then stood up saying loudly, "Belithralith, you've been accused for murdering an Official of the Court. What do you have to say for yourself? Do you wish to defend yourself?" The king's voice was cold and brusque. He eyed Belithralith, but the elf said nothing and just stared into the King's eyes. 

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and finally Belithralith said in a low voice, "No, Sire I have nothing to say." He looked up and the tips of his mouth seemed to curl up into a smile, his hand clasped and placed in his laps, he looked not one bit worried about what was going to happen to him. "So I suppose you'd put me in the Killing Fields and leave my dead body there, well be a good chap and just send me there. You need not wait for the juries votes, you already know their votes," his voice was calm almost friendly in a way, but there was malevolence in the voice, but carefully concealed. The king heard it and ignored it and turned to the people. 

"All in favor of Belithralith's punishment is to be sent to the Killing Fields raise your hand," he spoke softly, almost a whisper, but everyone caught his words, everyone raised their hands and then placed them down, the king nodded and waved his hands. Two guards came to Belithralith's side and took him away the chains around his hands and legs jingled as he walked, still smiling insanely. 

Finally the King adverted his attention from Belithralith to the crouched figured now huddled against the wooden chair. He looked at the kneeling elf and the room's emotion changed it was a mixture of sympathy and a cruel feeling. He stared down at the young elf and then spoke out, "Belil-Garil, you have been accused for murder of your sister, Glarawen. Would you like to defend yourself?" With those words the emotion in the room changed for the last time and the elf looked up, his black bangs hiding his eyes he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. 

After a moment of awkward silence he said, barely above a whisper, "We've traveled far, but the one you accuse is done wrongly, but I'll not suffer from your ill judgement I'll save what little pride I have left." From underneath his decrepit tunic he pulled out a glittering dagger, raising it high over his chest he smiled a fanatical smile at everyone, his eyes a astounding mauve now. 

The king rose up and with one hand reached out towards Belil-Garil, but with a blink of the eye Belil-Garil plunged the dagger straight at his heart. The dagger was embedded inside of him now and blood poured out and spilled all over him covering him from head to toe in a red liquid. With the same sadistic smile he fell down flaccid and lifeless. The king shook his head and waved his hand again, the guards came up beside the limp body, unwillingly and disgusted, but a streak of respect was on their face. 

They dragged the body away by pulling on the chain and taking one of the huge white cloths and wrapping the body so the blood would not leak. With that they took the body and left the room, other guards began to clean up the puddle of blood in the center of the chamber. 

The King looked weary and sadden, but he turned away and waved his hand for everyone to leave, the room's tension was lifted, but the gloomy mist stayed and hung in the air only now the stench of blood flowed side by side with it. There were no windows in the room; the only way to take out the smell was to burn incense. 

As everyone filed out of the room a young blonde elf came to the king's side and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, "It wasn't your fault Father. You mustn't blame yourself for that elf's fatuous behavior. He choose to kill himself and he did he's content let it go." 

"No, he might not have been if I had not captured him, what he meant by his phrase I would never know, but let's hope that there was never a real meaning behind it." 

"Do not worry, I'm sure it was nothing more than his imprudence self. I would go to Belithralith's house tomorrow and search for anything we have not yet uncover and burn all his possessions that are burnable. To think such perfidy could exist is almost a horror to me. I had thought it impossible, but there it was and it is. Not only did he murder a Court Official he murdered the Head Leader of the Court Officials," He shook his head sadly and the King hugged his son for a moment then released him and ruffled his blonde hair. 

"Legolas you would not be able to go to Belithralith's house tomorrow we have an important guest arriving you'll see to it that she is pleased with her surroundings, she has been living in…a troubled home," he seemed to hesitate with those last few words, but he dismissed his son and he started to converse with one of the guards, sending him on some errand. 

Legolas walked out slowly, trying to pick up on the conversation his father was having, but having no luck he left the courtroom and headed down the passageway for the kitchen. He was turning the corner when he heard two of their servants talking in hushed whispers, but eager whispers.

"…They say he is absolutely to die for!" 

"How about the Princess?"

"There are rumors saying that when they are together they look like goddesses, angels even! They don't even seem to be from here, or anywhere on the world!"

There was a squeal and then a sigh, Legolas stood up straighter and listened more closely. 'Whom could they be talking about? Another servant? Or could they be talking about those visitors? His father only said there was to be one guest, could he have been wrong?' Legolas thought and walked past them without thinking he stopped and faced them still lost in his thoughts. "Who are the visitors were having tomorrow? Father didn't tell me their names." 

The brunette stared at him and then lowered her eyes replying, "The visitor is Princess Elebriwien. Her home is not spoken off and her parents are unknown to us." The servant bowed then scurried away to finish some chores. The other elf hurried away in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the Prince. 

Legolas wondered what they meant by, "'Angels almost, not from this world.' Who were they?' He ambled around the hallways until he came to the dinning room. Servants were preparing the food, but the food was more lavishly done today and there were decorations lining the walls that hadn't been there earlier. One of the elf peered out from beneath his bang and he went over to Legolas bowing then saying, "Is the Prince not attending tonight's event? For if he wishes too, your Father has informed me to tell you to wear your best clothes." Bowing he turned away to tend to other matters with the dining room. 

The Prince was dazed, so much activities in the last few hours, but he if wanted to meet the guest he would most likely have to prepare as his father wished, he left the dining hall and headed for his room. 

It was early in the morning and the sun barely up and out from behind the tall mountains that it hid behind every morning. It was a cloudless sky and the weather seemed fairly pleasant. In the brisk morning air a cloaked stranger came riding into the pleasant village. The stranger rode on a black horse, so black it was almost like a shadow that was solid and was a 3 dimensional figure. The horse had azure blue eyes that seemed to look within your soul. The rider was cloaked in a dazzling white cloak. A hood covered the foreigner's head, but every now and then wisps of brilliant red hair would blow out in long strands. 

Three soldiers accompanied the foreigner as they rode down the trail and passing the tree houses that lined the walkway. The cool crisp hair was refreshing and the four fatigued travelers respired then exhaling. The guard to the left faced the cloaked stranger and whispered, 

"Elebriwien, the air here is phenomenal. I haven't smelt such air since I was, but a child." The guard breathed in deeply and he closed his eyes as if tasting the breath inside his mouth.

"He is accurate, I haven't tasted a sweeter air in my whole life! It is truly a wonder to be breathing in this air," the other guard said, smiling at the girl that sat between them. "Do you not agree?"

"Aye, the air is indeed fresher here in these areas, we must be getting close to Mirkwood," said the guard with a forest green cloak and a hood. 

"There is nothing astonishing about the air we breathe in. It is simply air. I have no intentions on complimenting it," was her simple reply. 

Finally they stopped at a door where some guards stood keeping watch, they had heard the voyagers a good half an hour ago and they looked at them with awe. The girl had removed her hood and her stunning scarlet hair was gleaming under the pale sunlight. She had golden brown eyes that were sharp and keen. Her face was fair and porcelain like. Her lips were crimson and pursed; she wasn't at all content at arriving here.  

The guards beside her dismounted and went over to the nearest guard showing them something, after that they moved aside and opened the doors. The other guards rushed up taking their horses, but the dark stallion looked at them with condescension and wouldn't budge. One of the guards nudged Elebriwien in the elbow and tilted his head at the horse. 

Turning around she walked over to the horse and placed a hand on its head then whispering in its ears, "Do not be anxious for they mean you no harm, follow them and I'll come see you later." Turning away she had a self-satisfied smile on her face, self-righteous that the stallion was not delighted with this place.

They headed up the stone steps and went through many antechambers before arriving in the Grand Dinning room, which was already seated with many elves. Elebriwien looked at them with a blank look, but she hated every moment of being here. The guards knelt down beside her and bowed their heads Elebriwien removed her hood and cloak and gave it to the guard with the forest green cloak. She wore a crimson dress that seemed to brighten her up and have a glow about her. She the look of pure elegance and as she seemed to give off a radiant energy that made the whole room stop its movement to just bring to a standstill and gaze upon her.    

In this she looked more like an angel than a woman. She curtseyed and cast a look upon the King, "Your Majesty, I am Elebriwien." The King stood up and with a quick motion of his hand a servant came and showed her to her seat and lead the guards to somewhere else, except for the one with the cloak, he was allowed to sit next to her.  

The mysterious elf bowed down to the king and then removed his hood to show exquisiteness beyond imagination. He had raven black hair and deep dark eyes that seemed to be endless and he was well built, but instead of giving off that healthy glow he gave off a dark and somber energy that was around him, a mysterious feeling had fallen upon the people. Everyone began to mutter to each other and point, but he ignored it rose up saying, "I am Elrol, Son of Eärénd."  

The king nodded and with is hand showed him a seat next to Elebriwien, who was waiting anxiously for him to take a seat next to her. She fidgeted, but glanced up at him. He took no notice and went to the empty seat beside her, but something made the king change his mind and he shook his head coming over and leading him to a seat between two elves.  

For the duration of the dinner she had talked with false cheerfulness to the elf that sat beside her. She grew bored quickly and looked around for another source of entertainment. She felt small without Elrol being next to her and she searched for him, but he sat five seats away from her and was on the opposite side.  

Elrol was sitting between two elves that were quite cheerful and looked at him from time to time. He felt uncomfortable and finally he turned to the elf on his right and said, "It is a fair night isn't it, Milord?" He asked, his voice strained from shouting 'What do you want?' 

The other elf smiled and placed his fork and knife down to face him. "Aye, it is a fair night, Lord Elrol. Did you have a safe and pleasant trip?" 

Elrol looked at him for a while and then replied, "That shall depend on a person's view of things, I shan't know." Once again he returned to his salad and began to slowly eat at it, but after a while he stopped forcing himself and sat back gazing around him. He could not remember the last tem he had seen a dining hall of this magnitude. It had been a while since he's seen any decent meal.   

Elrol wiped his mouth and then turned to the elf again, "May I ask for you name, Milord?" 

"Oh, Of course where were my manners? I am Elrohir, son of Elrond, and I come from Rivendell." Elrol nodded he had of course heard of this place, but he has never seen it with his own eyes. He had always wanted to live there, but he was fated to live with the horrible criminals he did. 

"Master Elrol, where are you from, if I may ask?" Elrohir asked his eyes having a cheerful glint to them. 

"I come from the caves and forest, where no elves dared venture forth and into," He answered, he didn't want them to know. Even if he hated his people and he had helped the Princess run away he didn't want to give away his people's hiding place. He was deep in thought and he started at his food not doing anything for a full minute. 

Elrohir must have said something because when Elrol snapped back into reality Elrohir kept asking 'what?' "Huh? I'm sorry I must have drifted away, it is a terrible habit of mien and I had yet to break it.  Elrohir nodded as if he understood and questioned no further. Elrol looked around and spotted a torch, he stared into the burning flame and it felt like he was falling inside the flame.

It night and thunder roared in the skies above, the lightning cast shadows upon the gray stonewalls. Many people, orcs, and goblins surrounded the fort attacking mercilessly; elves fell to their plunders. Many fled for their lives when they saw their opponents. 

_There was a little girl with long raven black hair that cowered away in the corner holding a child wrapped in blankets. The girls' eyes were wide and open in fright; her dark brown eyes were streaked with fear and her face pale as the moonlight. She wore a dark blue gown and her hair done neatly was not a mess. _

_The girl with the raven black hair clutched the baby close to her and looked around then started to make a mad dash for the door on the opposite side. Just as she reached the opening an orc appeared holding a sword, he turned to face her, his sword raised high above his head. She backed away, but tripped on her gown and fell over. She raised her head to see the orc coming over, a vindictive look came across his face and he prepared to kill off the both of them, if the silver sword had not cut him in half. _

_The body split and a dark liquid oozed out letting out a foul stench, the person who stood with the sword was tall and wore silvery white clothes, and a cape. He had long silver hair tied into a ponytail. His blue eyes were looking at the child with sympathy and he knelt down besides her touching her face. She flinched and then he hugged her close to him. _

_"Run, Nilmandra, take your sister with you and leave this place. I'll meet up with you in the forest of greatness! Run and flee with the townspeople they'll protect you and I'll come to find you when I am able to!" He shoved them into the hands of a waiting servant who had already packed everything and they left on their horses riding quickly through the night. The girl took one final glance at the castle, that started to crumble and fall. _

_"NO!! ADA!!!!!"_

_Her once beautiful home was now nothing more than rubble of rocks, but the worse thing was she would never be able to see him again. She cried silently, wishing for this all to end._

Elrol was on the floor, his chair knocked out from under him and now a few feet away, his plate smashed into a million pieces on the cold hard floor and Elhoir was standing over him holding onto his hands. He was hallucinating because there were two Elrohir holding onto him and making him stop. He screamed and jumped up knocking them both of their feet. He unsheathed his sword and it glimmered in the fire lit cave. 

He walked slowly towards them, both of them frightened, there were scream and shriek. He felt the vindictive look cross his face, the same look on the orc. He raised his sword was about to bring it down upon the two. A hand gripped his hand and twisted it; he crumpled down and flailed in pain at his wrist burned. His eyes watered in pain, the stranger that towered of him was like the man in white, but when he blinked again it was a stranger who wore red. 

He hissed and reached fro his sword, but a foot came down on the blade and stepped on it putting all their weight on it so he couldn't get it. "Run you two! Get out of the way!" 

"_NO!!!! ADA!!!!"_ That voice played in his head again and again, as if calling to him. 

He felt tears streaking down his face and slowly the stranger knelt down beside him wiping the tears away. "Elrol…Elrol… Come back to us… It's okay… Come back…" The voice was full of power calling out to him, but the voice on the other end the one where the little girl screamed out in agony was stronger. He was fading into the darkness, but it was easier that way. 

This time a stronger hand gripped his wrist and it stung, he yelled out in pain, but it was distant, still it hurt and burned. That seem to have jolt him back because the next thing he heard was,   
  


"Elrol! COME BACK!" The voice was commanding and firm and Elrol opened his eyes dazed and unsure. Things were scattered all over the place and a thin line of blood was on the ground he found that it was coming from his arm, one of his sleeves had been cut. 

The man that knelt beside him seemed wise and somewhat familiar. Then he figured it out; he must be Elrohir's father. He rubbed his head and shook his head slowly before he faced him. "What happened?" 

The man shook his head, but smiled, "You've come back, your sister was worried and tried to call out to you, but you were too far in and since she had twisted your wrist earlier I decided to use it to my advantage. Do not worry, Elrol I'll tend to it so you do not have to worry about having any broken bones." 

"No… I mean…" 

"Please, Thranduil do you have any empty rooms I can use to help this young man?" 

"Yes…yes…" Soon a servant led the 5 of them to a room and then let them entered, Elrol pushed his sleeve up and saw the cut and his wrist was badly injured. 

"What happened to me back there? What was I shouting? Was I shouting?" 

Elrohir, Elebriwien, and the other two did not answer until finally Elebriwien spoke up, softly at first. 

"Brother you were shouting about Ada. You were also saying something I couldn't understand it was very jumbled, but there was one thing I heard very clearly, "Don't' worry Ada, I'll protect her for life and I'll wait fro you." 

Elrol felt a tear slide down his face and then he turned to his sister, "I saw him, I saw him die. I saw the tower crumble I saw the orcs, goblins, and men attacking us. I felt their hatred. I was there I saw Ada, he was…he died!" He wiped away the tears and then Elebriwien looked at him sadly. 

"I'm sorry I can't help, I never knew Ada, I only know him as Eärénd, he must have been a very nice person. I've never met mother either, I don't' know how to help…"

"Father died…I saw it! The castle fell into ruins…Father died…" Elrol repeated this over and over again. 

Elrohir turned to his father and then said, "What's happening with Elrol? He seems to be traumatized by something, could it be fatal?" 

"Elrohir, I don't know…I don't know…"

"Lord Elrond! Please help my brother! He's the closet thing I have to family! You have to save him!"

"It is not in my power Elebriwien, I can only do so much. This is his choice to choose whether to live of stay in this grief."   

"ELROL!!!!! Father's…."

"Died… He says he'll come look for us… I remember now he said when the leaves turn green and the moonlight is full he'll return to look for us in the great woods…He'll come…He promised…"

The other stared at each other in disbelief and hurt for Elrol was now in a state that was without help from his friends, he could no longer hear them and no longer feel them he is on his own.    

_Please review so I would know whether to continue on or not. _


End file.
